<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Violent Love by Yeah_Toast</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26051935">Violent Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeah_Toast/pseuds/Yeah_Toast'>Yeah_Toast</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF Stiles, How Do I Tag, M/M, Murder, Murder Husbands, Phone Calls &amp; Telephones, first murder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:13:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26051935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeah_Toast/pseuds/Yeah_Toast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has always been capable of violence, he's just never before had a reason.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf Bingo</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Violent Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This may be a stretch on the term Murder Husbands but its my TW Bingo anyway.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time he kills, it isn’t really him, but rather a creature wearing his skin. The nogitsune uses his body, killing Allison and destroying his friendships. One would think it would ruin the whole experience for him, that he would never kill again.</p><p>The next time he kills, it isn’t a choice, but the act of a desperate man.  Donovan is attacking him, it is kill or be killed. He chooses the former, but Donovan isn’t all that dies. Scott turns on him, and their friendship withers. One would think it would ruin the whole experience for him, that he would never kill again.</p><p>When Stiles finally kills again, it's a choice, an action he chooses to take. He doesn’t kill because he’s possessed, or because if he doesn’t he’ll be killed. When Stiles kills again, he does so out of love.</p><p>Peter has been a part of Stiles’s life since they first met, the roles he plays have simply changed. Stiles remembers him as a monster, a villain to be defeated, but he also has fond memories of Peter as pack, of his silent providing for a pack who took advantage of him. Stiles remembers what the others never even saw, that Peter, for all that he is still dangerous, is also good to those he loved. Stiles sees it, and he embraces it.</p><p>They started dating only a year into Stiles’s college degree. Peter had suggested waiting, giving Stiles a normal college experience, but the younger man had made a firm decision against that. Peter is not the only one capable of loyalty, of a deep need to love and provide and protect. </p><p>It’s that same need that finds him in the predicament he’s in now, Stiles thinks, as he stares down at the corpse on his tile flooring. </p><p>The thing is that, for all that Stiles had chosen to kill this time, it hadn’t exactly been premeditated. Now Stiles has a body on his hands and no disposal plan. He grimaces, feeling like a fool even as he pulls out his phone and dials Peter’s number. He knows that his fiance would have done better, and, as the phone rings, he can't help but idly wonder if Peter can share some tips with him for future use. After all, as good as Peter is, someone will need to protect him, to help him. </p><p>“Stiles?” Peter asks, his warm voice muted with concern. “Is everything okay?”</p><p>Belatedly, Stiles realizes that it’s the middle of the work day, and that he never calls Peter around this time with the exception of the time he tripped down the stairs and sprained his wrist. </p><p>“Everything’s fine, babe, I was just calling to ask where the bleach is.”</p><p>“Bleach? Under the kitchen sink, why?”</p><p>“I’ve made a bit of a mess, I’ll tell you about it when you get home.”</p><p>They say their goodbyes, and Stiles sets to work. He doesn’t have a tarp, but he has a few old plastic tablecloths that he layers over one another and wraps the body in. It isn’t beautiful, but for an impromptu murder it’ll have to do. </p><p>He shoves the corpse to the side, and sets to work scrubbing the grout. </p><p>When Peter gets home from work, Stiles meets him at the door where they exchange a warm kiss. Then, Stiles stops him with a hand to the chest. </p><p>“Okay; so, I did a thing.”</p><p>“A thing?” Peter repeats. </p><p>“A thing, something you can’t really judge me for given your past, but also may be able to help me out with because of that same past.”</p><p>“Stiles, what did you do?”</p><p>With a small sigh, Stiles steps away and gestures for Peter to continue into the kitchen where the wrapped body awaits his attention.</p><p>“Oh thank god,” Peter exclaims, looking at the corpse. </p><p>Stiles raises a brow, “Really? I knew that you wouldn't be mad, but I didn’t expect you to be relieved.”</p><p>“I was worried that you painted the cabinets again, this time without asking me about a color.”</p><p>“I would never do that!” Stiles objects. “I know how you feel about your kitchen.”</p><p>“Yet you still killed in it; I’ve done a lot but to ruin the sanctity of a perfectly good kitchen.”</p><p>Stiles pouts. “It’s her fault.”</p><p>Peter shrugs, investigating the body:  Liver Mortis has begun to set in, and the corpse has developed dark red splotches on its face and stomach. Despite that, Peter can recognize the features of the same reporter who had been asking him about his miraculous healing after the traumatic fire that had taken his family. </p><p>“What did she do?”</p><p>“She was going to run a story on you, one that tied your name to Kate and Gerard’s. A lot of curious people, were and hunters alike, would’ve been asking around if she had.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Peter tells him, placing a kiss against his forehead. “I appreciate it. Now let’s get rid of this.”</p><p>As Peter takes care of the body, Stiles watches him carefully.  He wants to know how to do it himself, not only so he can care for any murders he may possible commit, but also so that he can assist Peter in the murder she will inevitably commit. It's been a while since his Fiancé has killed anyone, but Stiles knows who he fell in love with. He knows that Peter is, at his heart, a killer, and that's something that he has long since accepted. He's always known who Peter is.</p><p>"Is this your normal dumping grounds?" Stiles asks, as they approach the ravine that they intend to throw the body down.</p><p>Peter laughs, "Please Stiles, you know as well as I do that I would never be so stupid as to have a normal dumping ground."</p><p>"Then you'll have to give me a few more locations for future reference."</p><p>Peter huffs a laugh, before pulling Stiles in close and pressing a firm kiss to his lips, ignoring the body still resting at his feet.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>